Here I Am
by SpeakingSlow
Summary: The new girl gets more than she bargained for when she meets Tegan and Sara at a club and they decide to properly welcome her to town.   Warning:Quincest
1. Here I Am

**AN: Hi everyone! Thought I'd post a story I've been working on. First T&S fan fiction so I'm a bit nervous. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Reviews and comments please :) WARNING Quincest to follow.**

* * *

It was my first night out in my new city, my new country really. I had only moved to Vancouver about a month earlier, gotten a job at a cafe/bookstore and settled into my new appartment. I'd finally decided to venture out and see what the nightlife had to offer me. I was nervous about meeting new people, new women to be more specific. This would probably be a good time to tell you that I m a lesbian. Coming from a small town in the U.S. I d known most of the people in the area my whole life so dating had always been a bit tricky. Tonight was just going to be about exploration, finding things to do when I wasn t working. I'd heard about the clubs around town so, logically, I ignored my fear of getting lost and made my way downtown. I passed a few smiling faces in the five blocks it took to get from home to the first promising looking place, but no one really stood out. I ventured through the entrance, stepping out of the doorway and looking at my new surroundings. I found the bar quickly and ordered a vodka orange and tried to remind myself not to drink too much. I still had places to go.

Upon looking around I spotted the dance floor, bathrooms and a dark slightly creepy looking hallway toward the back. I'd also noticed a gorgeous brunette laughing and dancing with a small group of mostly men, except one other woman. I couldn't stop looking at her for some reason and almost as if she could feel my eyes on her she glanced over her right shoulder and right into my gaze. A slight smile appeared on her face as she turned her head and said something to the other, oddly similar looking, woman before breaking away from the group and weaving her way toward the bar.

_Oh fuck_, I thought, _she's coming this way_... I could feel my body warming quickly and knew my face gave away my thoughts. _My god she's fucking sexy. I wonder how her lips feel when she kisses. What does she sound like when she cums?_ I turned around to face the bar just before she reached me and was about to order when I heard her voice to my left. "Five more Johnny, and another for the new girl!" she yelled nodding her head toward me at the last request. When the bartender signaled that he d heard her, she turned to me and gave a wide grin and offered her hand. "Hi! I'm Tegan," she shouted over the music.

I knew my palms were sweaty so I wiped my hand on my jeans before taking hers and shouting back I'm Frankie . She smiled even wider and handed me my fresh drink before asking if I could help her bring the others to her friends. When I agreed she swiftly kissed my cheek and handed me two shot glasses, one with an amber colored liquid the other I assumed to be vodka since it was clear.

Following her over to her friends I caught myself checking her out again and felt another rush of blood to my face, as well as one to my now, slightly wet, pussy. _Get ahold of yourself Frankie_, I thought. She s not a piece of meat. "Hey guys, this is Frankie. She s new, so be nice," she said to the group, her voice breaking me out of my own head. "Frankie, I want you to meet Ted, Rob, Chris and my looooovely sister, Sara. The vodka's hers."

After handing the shots to their perspective consumers, I smiled and gave a shy wave. Tegan hooked her free arm around my neck and made a toast to "new friends" before they all swallowed their alcohol, and I took a drink of mine. I felt hot breath on my ear and heard Tegan's voice saying "dance with us" as her arm slipped down my back, hand resting on my hip and turning me to face her. I was instantly aware of the fact that now not only was i pressed tightly against her body but also that another was behind my own and they were moving perfectly in sync with one another. It was then that I heard Sara s voice behind me saying, "Don t worry Frankie, we won t bite," then Tegan's in my other ear, growling "unless that's what you want" .

* * *

As the night went on there was more drinking, more dancing, and more growling whispers in each of my ears from both of my new friends. Their hands traced patterns up and down my sides from my shoulders to my thighs, causing shivers to wrack my body and little whimpers that, (thankfully), couldn't be heard over the music, to escape my lips. When I felt hot breath on the side of my neck, followed by a very warm and wet tongue tracing its way from my collar bone to my jaw, I thought for sure I'd imagined it, but when I felt lips on my own at the same time it was nearly too much for me to handle. These women already had me melting in their grip, and now they were determined to liquefy my very soul.

"Come on" whispered Sara, nipping my earlobe softly with her teeth. "I wanna watch my sister make you cum."


	2. Come On

**Note: Hi again. Thought I'd post this second chapter for you all before I head to work so you'd have a little more to chew on. Once again, there's Quincest so if that's not your thing ya don't hafta read it. :) feed back is love.**

* * *

I didn't have time to think. One minute I hear Sara's words in my ear, "I wanna watch my sister make you cum", the next I feel Tegan's strong grip around my wrist and I'm being lead down the dark hallway My pulse was racing, my breathing already jagged from the mere thought of these two women and what they were going to do.

We reached the back door of the club and, once outside, I was spun around to face Sara as her sister's hands trailed around my shivering body, one hand pulling me by the hip roughly against her own and the other slipping underneath the the soft cotton of my t shirt resting just under my breasts. Sara spoke first, asking which direction I lived in and how far we had to go to get there. Between the intoxication of the alcohol coursing it's way through my blood and the equally intoxicating lust that had been growing and raging all night I managed to tell them my address.

"Are you fucking serious?" Tegan questioned while grinding her hips into me. "I live in that building."

After I confirmed that I had given the proper address, the three of us made our way through the alleyways, back to my, _our_, apartment building. A few times we stopped as someone was pushed up against a random building, pinned by kissing and soft bites trailing over heated skin. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched the power struggle between the two sisters during one very intense, almost war like encounter. Sara had grabbed Tegan's shoulder, turning her around and attacking her mouth with an intensity I couldn't fathom. I stood there watching as Sara attempted to gain power over her sister, grabbing her face and trying to push her into the wall behind them, but Tegan gripped Sara's shoulders and spun their bodies around while insinuating her thigh between Sara's, causing a low moan to escape her throat.

"Ya wet, little Sasa" Tegan asked as she reached her fingers down into the top of Sara's jeans. "I bet you are, and I know just how to take care of that, but we need to get inside, where we can all have a turn." I watched Sara's back arch as her sister's finger toyed with her clit before being removed from it's warmth and I was quickly being pulled toward Tegan who whispered for me to open my mouth. I did so, only to feel the finger that had just been teasing poor, panting Sara, against my tongue.

"She tastes so sweet, my little Sara" Tegan said before removing her finger and replacing it with her tongue, causing us both to moan. "Even better in your mouth" she added. Tegan was right, we needed to get inside and looking up I noticed we were at the back of the building I lived in. _Now if only we can manage to get to my apartment, _I thought as we walked to the elevator. Tegan pressed the button for my floor without even asking which I found odd but then i was being pulled between the sisters once again and my mind was no longer wondering about how Tegan knew which floor i lived on.

The elevator came to a stop and the three of us made our way down the hall, toward my place, when i realized the Tegan had once again taken the lead. How did she know which way..._ Oh fuck. _I felt Sara slip her hands into the back pocket of my jeans as we followed her sister causing me to jump a little. Turning my head I saw a sweet smile play across her beautiful mouth and a look of dangerous lust in her eyes. We stopped suddenly, not at my apartment, but the one next door.

"I thought, we'd just stay at my place tonight" said Tegan as she pushed the key into the lock. "It's more equipped for what we have in mind." As the door swung open I felt myself being pushed and pulled inside between the two women, then the hard wall against my back as Tegan stepped up, pressing her body into mine. Sara stood behind her, her hands reaching around to unfasten the belt at Tegan's hips, as her own hands tore at the buttons on my jeans. A devilish grin spread over the older twin's face as her hand slipped down over my panties, her middle finger pressing against my core.

"Oh god" she gasped. "Sara, she's fucking soaked. You have to feel her" and grabbing Sara's hand in her own she brought their hands to the evidence of my need. A begging whimper escaped my throat as the two slightly began to massage me, together, through that thin layer of cotton and I could hear Tegan's breathing begin to shake. I also felt Sara's other hand in between her sister and I moving at the same rhythm and glancing down I saw that she had moved her hand down over Tegan's clit and was pushing her into that same fog I was experiencing.

"I want to taste her, TeeTee" Sara pleaded removing both of her hands and taking ours. "Let's go to bed."

"Then let's go" She growled taking hold of my wrist once again 


	3. Spend all Night

**I wanna say thank you to all of you who have read and commented on this twisted little piece of love. :) I would also like to warn you all that this chapter will be very graphic, and possibly slightly over the top but I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

My heart was racing as Tegan lead us to her room. Her grip, strong on my wrist, told me clearly yet without words that she was undoubtedly in charge of the situation. She opened the door and pulled me into the dark room before handing me off to Sara, who's grip was sure but not quite as strong. That coupled with the fact that I could feel her fingertips tracing lines up and down the bare skin on my arm, calmed my nerves just enough that I began to relax again.

That sense of calmness didn't last, however as I realized that I didn't know where Tegan had gone. My eyes darted around, searching for her in the dark only to slam closed as I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and her arms wrapping around my body from behind. Her hungry growl broke the silence as she quickly turned my body around and began pushing me backward until i felt something large and soft just behind my knees.

Sara? Where was Sara? She had been a piece of comfort and assurance for me up until this point and it struck me that I could no longer feel her next to me. Were these two purposely fucking with my mind, trying to see how far they could push before I lost it completely? Just as the thought entered my mind a small flame flickered behind Tegan illuminating the room around us. I let out a shaky sigh as not only could I see my surroundings but the mystery of the disappearing Sara had been solved.

"Awww, Sasa, Frankie looks worried" Tegan said as though she were talking about a frightened animal. "Did you think she'd left you all to me? Do I scare you Frankie?"

I did what I could to stop quivering but I couldn't get my voice to answer, not even just to squeak out a "no". Instead I just shook my head, causing her to smile and those eyes to sparkle a little more. I felt her fingertips move up my arm, traveling at a torturously slow pace before her fist was in my hair and her mouth captured my own. As her tongue swept my top lip, and I melted completely into the kiss, something between a moan and a whimper escaped from my throat and my hands found their way to her hips.

Tegan pulled me roughly against her body, pushing her thigh between mine and both of us gasped at the friction. My God I was going out of my mind and she knew it all too well. The realization struck me that perhaps I was in over my head with this one. Hell, I'd barely met them, and here I was in a fucked up game of cat and mouse with no idea if I had an ally in Sara or if she was playing her sister's game, but as I felt Sara's hands cover my own, pulling one further back so I could feel the bare flesh of her flat stomach, I didn't care one way or another. I was theirs.

Then she spoke.

"TeeTee, I'm fucking soaked and something needs to be done about it."

As if she'd heard a command I hadn't, and without releasing her grip on my hair, Tegan stepped out from between us, watching as Sara pushed my hand down between her thighs. She was right. I could feel the slick heat radiating from her core and couldn't help but bite my lip. God I wanted to feel more of her, wanted her body closer to my own but Tegan held me in place. Sara's head fell back exposing her graceful throat, which her sister took as an invitation, running her tongue along the beating vein bringing yet another moan from all three of us. Instinct had kicked in and I found myself slowly slipping my middle finger into Sara as I watched Tegan continue to tease her with her mouth. My head was swimming as i continued to push into Sara, slowly until I felt Tegan's hand on mine, her own finger sliding down to push my own further, harder.

"Oh! Ffffuuck" Sara moaned. "More. Please."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and as I rocked my hand back, then adding another finger, so did Tegan, causing another moan to escape Sara's beautiful mouth. I felt Tegan's pace begin to quicken pulling mine along for the ride, as my other arm wrapped around her sister in order to add support. Sara began whimpering and shaking and I could tell she was close.

"That's it Sara, _cum for us_." Tegan commanded, low and hungry, causing a flood of ecstasy to rush through my body.

Sara wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders, pulling us all so close it was difficult to tell who's skin belonged to who as she cried out once more, loudly, and I felt the reward of our efforts spilling into mine and Tegan's three of us stood there for a moment before we slowly and gently removed ourselves from inside the still quivering Sara, helping her onto the king sized bed.

* * *

I watched as Tegan gently and almost protectively kissed Sara and was struck by the swift change in demeanor. Before I could think too much on it though, Tegan faced me with a look of wild lust on her face. I shivered with a mixture of heat and fear. She looked almost dangerous. "Your turn Frankie" she said with a smile. "I think my sweet little sister said she wanted to watch me make you cum."

Before I could react, I felt her body against mine, fingers wrapped in the hair at the base of my neck and her mouth devouring my flesh. Somehow, she had me turned and flat on my back without my even realizing what had happened. All I knew is that she had insinuated herself between my thighs and was making her way from my mouth down my throat, nipping my collarbone as she passed it causing my back to arch beneath her. I heard the tearing of cotton before I realized that my shirt had been ripped in half and felt my jeans being pulled with my underwear down my thighs and off of my legs. I was completely exposed, the evidence of my excitement visible and glistening as Tegan's hands pushed my thighs apart. Then I felt it. Tegan had two fingers poised at my dripping entrance and pushed completely inside my core in one swift motion.

"Oh shit," she hissed, "she's so fucking tight Sara" I felt her begin to withdraw before she pushed steadily back into me, my hips rocking into her hand, matching her thrust. I gasped louldy as she added another finger and began a steady rhythm of fucking me while I whimpered and clawed at her back and shoulders. Im not sure how long it went on like that before I felt her sliding down my body biting a trail toward her hand. I was so close I almost lost all control when I glanced down my body and caught that look in her eyes just before her tongue found my clit causing my hips to jack-knife. Her strong arm hooked tightly around my thigh as I practically screamed in a beautiful agony and she replaced her fingers with her tongue, slipping inside of me just as my climax finally broke loose.

It was then that I saw Sara up on her knees behind her sister, a leather harness strapped around her now thrusting hips. _Oh holy fuck_ Sara was actually fucking Tegan as her mouth worked me still, her moans echoing as vibration through my walls. I felt Tegan's grip on my thigh tighten as she too reached the point of no return, throwing her head back and practically howling her sister's name.

"OH FUUUCK! Sssssarrra!"

With that both Sara and I shook again, leaving the three of us to collapse on the bed exhausted and in tears. Before I dirfted off to sleep I saw Sara kiss Tegan deeply before standing to remove the harness and pull blankets over the three of us.

"Don't think this is over Frankie" she said to me. "TeeTee is always hungry after a nap."


	4. Wrists

**AN:**_ Hey everyone! Here it is, the final chapter of Here I Am. It's pretty graphic and gets to be a bit rough so, if you blush easily, you may wanna run while you can. As always, I hope you enjoy it and feedback is love..._

* * *

I woke up to soft whimpers beside me in the bed, confused at first as to where I was but as soon as I heard the words, "oh god, Sara" I remembered. The whole night flashed through my mind again. The bar, the dancing the walk home and of course the amazing (if not slightly overwhelming) sex once we all got back.

"Uhhn. Yessss. Fuck, Sara" Tegan moaned beside me. "Don't stop, pleeease!" I opened my eyes, looking at the tangled mass beside me, feeling my own wetness begin to pool. My god, it was the most beautiful and erotic thing I'd ever seen in my life. I'd been with two women once before and while they were both very good looking, it was nothing compared to the sight before my eyes.

Tegan's back arched perfectly as her sister slowly pushed her fingers into her dripping core, bringing more beautiful sounds from Tegan's throat. "Unnnh, more Ssssssaraaa, please give me more" she begged desperately. "I- I need you".

I wanted to see just what it was that had the woman that undeniably intimidated me, reduced to a begging, whimpering slave. As my eyes traveled her body, I held my breath at the beauty of it all. The soft skin, the faint outline of her ribs beneath it, the way her hips curved... I felt a hand grip mine tightly and jumped a little. It was Tegan's and she was holding on like she might spin off into space at any moment if she just let go. My eyes connected with hers momentarily until her shoulders pressed even further into the mattress and her body jolted, sending my glance to that perfect spot just between her beautiful thighs. Sara was pressing deeply into her with three fingers and the heel of her palm kept it's own friction with Tegan's swollen clit.

"Oh fuck" I whispered just as Sara tilted my face and I felt her lips on mine.

She broke the kiss and looked down at Tegan's face, twisted with a mixture of ecstasy and agony. "Is this what you want TeeTee?" She purred. "Or do you need something else?"

I was riveted to the scene before me. Sara who had been a comfort to me, seeming to be more sure than myself but not as dominant as her sister, was in fact, dominating Tegan.

"Please Sasa," Tegan breathed out on a whimper, "more?"

What happened next, I was neither mentally or physically prepared for. I watched in awe as Sara almost completely withdrew her fingers, shining with her sister's wetness, and moved yet another finger into place with the other three. Tegan inhaled on a hiss, her hips bucking into her sister's hand, her own grip tightening on mine. "Aaaah ffffffuuuck, that's it. That's. Fucking. It." she nearly screamed.

With an almost feral look on her face Sara began moving her hand deeper and deeper into Tegan, until the only thing preventing her hand from disappearing altogether was her thumb. Her rhythm was slow at first but as Tegan's cries intensified so did Sara's pace.

"Frankie, get between her legs. Now" Sara commanded. "My TeeTee is going to cum hard and I want you to help me shove her over the edge." Just as she said those last three words she again added more of herself, ripping a sob from her sister's throat. I watched in utter shock as she twisted her thin wrist, causing her fist to pivot and Tegan to scream as her entire body stiffened, her heals digging into the bed and tears to spring from her eyes.

"Now!" Sara growled loudly. "Use your tongue!"

In a blind movement Sara's hand was out of her sister and my mouth was in it's place, lapping at Tegan's final gushing release. I moaned at her taste, it was unlike anything I'd ever had on my tongue, and I couldn't get enough. I felt Tegan's hands in my hair as she continued to cry out above me. I didn't feel Sara move but soon I heard her words, as her sister's voice broke.

"I love you Tegan. Forever and ever."

I looked up just in time to see Sara kiss Tegan, so softly that I almost believed that I had hallucinated seeing her roughly fisting her screaming sister just moments earlier.

* * *

I climbed up the bed and lay there watching as they fell asleep in each other's arms, peaceful and perfectly beautiful before I carefully and quietly got out of the bed finding my clothes, (what was left of them) and getting dressed. In the living room I found a piece of paper and wrote a short note on it that read:

_Dear Tegan and Sara,_

_Tonight was amazing and I would love to get to know _

_both of you. Thank you for the welcoming party._

_xoxoxo, _

_Frankie_

_P.S. I live next door.  
_


End file.
